Shock Treatment 2 or Get Funky with the Cheez Whiz
by Lone Gunfreak
Summary: The continuing adventures of Kristin the Gungan who until recently lived in a clothes rack in a leather store and her new friend, Mar the Tribble that lives in Spock's pants. It's not as bad as it sounds! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


Title : Shock Treatment 2, or Get Funky With the Cheez Whiz  
Author : Lone Gunfreak  
E-mail : lord_manhammer_666@yahoo.com   
Category : Humor  
Disclaimer : The Star Wars universe and the Star Trek universe and any other universes that slip in my fic  
don't belong to me. I don't feel like listing the owners, it depresses me, so suffice to say, I  
own bubkis except my X-Files tapes, Star Wars figures and the pillow on legs that is my cat.  
Summary : The on-going adventures of Kristin the Gungan who until recently lived in a clothes rack in a  
leather store and her new friend, Mar the Tribble that lives in Spock's pants.  
Author's Note : You need to read my earlier fic " You Need a Bit of - ooh, Shock Treatment! " to   
understand some of this. The rest...well...it makes sense to me!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Oh, Jar-Jar honey muffin lovey dove munchkin my kissy face love frog! I love you soooo much! I want to have all your tadpoles!   
Marry me honey lips! " Kristin the Gungan who until recently lived in a clothes rack in a leather store cooed to Jar-Jar as she held a   
blaster to his head. " Wanna marry me? " Kristin put her finger on the trigger.  
" Yes, yes, mesa mawwy yousa! Put down tha blaster! " Jar-Jar whimpered.  
" Yayyy! Oh, Jar-Jar, I love you! " Kristin squeezed Jar-Jar tight. " And I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever! "  
Jar-Jar sobbed.  
  
" A relationship between a Tribble and a Vulcan just isn't logical. Our species are biologically incompatible, "  
Spock tried to explain to the little tribble that was clinging to his leg. The little ball of black fur streaked with red ignored him, and   
continued with what she was doing. Spock sighed, and headed for the bridge, Mar the  
Tribble still clinging to his leg.  
" Hey, Spock, did you know you got a Tribble on your leg? " one of the hordes of cannon fodder nobody crewmen asked Spock.   
The crewman's head was imbedded in the wall 5 seconds later. Spock walkeded into that-room-that-has-the-beaming-thing-I-don't-  
remember-the-name-of-the-room-the-engine-room-maybe? and beamed Mar into space.  
  
Jar-Jar and Kristin's wedding was well under way. Kristin had a death grip on Jar-Jar's arm to keep him from fleeing.  
" Do yousa, Kristin, take Ja-Ja to be you bombad husband? " the Gugan minister asked.  
" Yes! And we're gonna have BIG fun tonight, right, honey? "  
Jar-Jar half-whimpered, half-gurgled.  
" And do yousa, Ja-Ja, take Kristin to be you bombad wife? "  
" Whimper, gurgle, whimper, " Jar-Jar replied.  
" He said ' yes '! " Kristin assured everyone loudly.   
" I now pronounce yousa man and - " a black of black and red-streaked fur collided with the minister's head.  
" Hi, Mar the Tribble that lives in Spock's pants! I'm so glad you could come to my wedding! "   
Mar sobbed. " My Spocky dumped me1 Wahhhh! ". Suddenly, a tall Jedi Master with long brown hair and a beard came over.  
" What's wrong? " the jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn asked Mar kindly. Mar brightened and lept at Qui-Gon's leg.  
" Awww! You're cute! What's your name? " Qui-Gon asked as he thought to himself, " I love pathetic lifeforms! "  
" My name is Mar, the Tribble that lives in YOUR pants! "  
" Um, ok! Let's get married! "   
Obi-Wan groaned. " He's doing it again. Last time he married a pathetic lifeform, it was a giant bug. Now it's a lump of fur! ".   
  
Epilogue  
  
Obi-Wan left to go to the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania to live happily ever after with his true love, Dr. Frank   
N. Furter. [ It's officially - I can't write a fic without a " Rocky Horror " referance! ]   
  
Mar and Qui-Gon lived happily ever after, even when the Crossover police tried to seperate them.   
  
Kristin handcuffed Jar-Jar to her arm and she lived happily ever after.  
  
I explain to Scully that she doesn't like Mulder, she likes Skinner, leaving me with my Mulder and Gunmen. bwahahahaha! Fanfic   
writers always win! bwahahahaha!  
  
The End  
  
PS - If you didn't enjoy this, I'm sorry, cause I had a hell of a time writing it. Maybe this should teach you to avoid people who refur   
to themselves as Lone Gunfreaks.  



End file.
